


One Last Time

by nuntius



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Earth, End of the World, F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Outer Space, Spaceships, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuntius/pseuds/nuntius
Summary: "One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home, one last time, I promised self I'd let you go"OrRich, poor and missed chances.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third draft of this fic, I hope it's readable and I hope it'll make y'all emotional. Kudos and comments appreciated!!
> 
> Written for my smol bean 🥰🤙
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Song recommendations:  
> ☬ Stay with me- Chanyeol and punch  
> ☬ 2 cellos- the show must go on  
> ☬ One last time- Ariana Grande  
> ☬ Heartbeat-BTS  
> ☬ No digas nada- Cali y el dande  
> ☬ Talia - king princess
> 
> Choose whichever, though The show must go on and and heartbeat were the og ones.

Sheets crinkled and eyes opened.

"Good morning, Rosie," whispered Lisa upon seeing her wake up.

"Mm, Lisa? Where are you?"

"Right here, baby, look to your right."

Rosé turned her head and saw a big screen with Lisa's smiling face on it. Her eyes were sparkling: “Ooh, did you use glitter again?”

Lisa nodded and grabbed the eyeliner off the nightstand next to the bed she was in: “Rain in Paris, number seven!” 

Rosé smiled and stretched: “Where am I?”

Silence grew and Rosé frowned: “Baby?”

“I'm sorry, Rosie..”

Rosé sat upright with a betrayed expression on her face: “You did not! Please tell me you didn't!”

Right away her voice broke and her bottom lip started to wobble. She couldn't believe this. Lisa promised her! With a pinky promise even! 

“I promised to keep you safe, didn't I? And I am. I'm keeping you safe.”

Rosé shook her head and got closer to the screen: “No! You lied to me! You promised forever!”

Lisa sadly smiled: “And I intend to keep that promise. You're safe aren't you?.. Now, don't make me cry, I got my makeup just right today.”

Rosé drily chuckled through a sob: “You-! I can't believe you. You know damn well I don't care about being safe if it's not with you. Why? Why didn't you come too?”

Lisa shook her head, her hair falling into her eyes and the screen glitched a little: “Your parents said no, because I'm not family.”

The now quietly crying Rosé, sniffed and frowned: “But- /I/ love you! They love you! Shouldn't that be enough?!”

“For me and them it is! You know that Rosie! For the government it's not. Now little one, don't cry, tell me what did you dream about. I was waiting for you to wake up and heard you mumbling,” Lisa whispered towards the end and Rosé pouted, still with tears running down her cheeks. 

“I think we were on a plane to Europe? It was our honeymoon.”

Lisa smiled with her head tilted back and sighed: “Mm, sounds lovely.” She opened her eyes and watched Rosé yawn: “How cute.”

Rosé shushed her and smiled: “I love you.”

“And I love you, baby. Aah, tell me, what does the room look like?”

Rosé looked around in wonder, mouth opened in a silent gasp. The room was perfect, exactly what Lisa and her wanted. 

“Well, it's cyberpunk style, like in the movies, but there's also soft pastel pillows and blankets, there's fairy lights, there's your lava lam- wait. Did you style it?” she turned back to Lisa and saw her smiling fondly at her. There was also a proud? glint in her eyes. 

“Yep! They let me redecorate it while you were asleep. I even left you some gifts, but I want you to open those later, alright?”

“Mhm, I'm still mad though. Mad you didn't come or let me stay. I'll never forgive you for that.”

“I know baby, I don't ever want you to forgive me. But, tell me what you see when you open the curtains, yeah? Go on, pretty baby, move that butt.”

Rosé nodded and groaned as she got up, the bed was super comfortable. The screen and the camera on top of it followed her movement. She opens the curtains and oh. 

It's Earth. In all its glory. And it looks so small from where the spaceship is situated. About the size of a small shopping mall. The planet is so so small and so so beautiful. The spaceship is still relatively close, people wanted to see Earth until it was Earth no more. 

“It's so pretty, Lisa.”

“I know, right? You're still prettier though.”

Rosé blushes and hears her stomach rumble. She groans again and Lisa laughs. Lisa tells her to go and press 1 on the door keypad. She planned the whole day for them. 

Rosé does as told and not ten minutes later the door opens to a waiter carrying breakfast. 

“Wow, y'all got waiters there? Damn,” Lisa mumbles and sits at a table. 

The both start eating at the same time and Rosé laughs at the absurdity of the situation. The pancakes they eat are delicious even though Rosé keeps insisting Lisa makes better ones. 

“Gonna miss your pancakes.”

“Gonna miss your voice.”

“Fuck, stop,” wetly laughs Rosé. 

“...You done?”

Rosé nods and sees Lisa getting up, walking outside: “So, I haven't told you where I am yet, have I?”

The older shakes her head no and Lisa smiles at the way her girlfriend's hair frames her face. She's going to miss her so much. 

“I aaaaaam in MALIBU!” she spins around and laughs when she trips a little. 

Rosé gasps: “You're-?”

“Our first anniversary, baby!”

They're both quiet for a little while, just a few moments of Rosé watching Lisa walk up to two hanging chairs and getting into one. Then Lisa turns to look at her again and smiles: “Go open the first gift, Rosie. It's next to the lamp.”

Rosé grabs it and moves to the edge of the bed where all the pastel pillows are. She turns the gift, envelope around and sees its numbered by 1. She opens it: “No…”

“Mhm! I gave you all of our polaroids, well, I have one but the ones you're holding are our month one of being together. All the others are in the closet and I numbered them all.” Lisa swings and shows Rosé the polaroid she kept. 

“Our second kiss?”

“Our third! I count cheek kisses too.”

They both laugh and Rosé throws herself back onto the bed. She stares at the ceiling, noticing something on it.  
“Ahh, that was supposed to be your third present but yeah, I wrote something on the ceiling. It glows in the dark and when it stops you'll just need a blue light to see it still,” explains Lisa as she sees Rosé furrow her eyebrows and scrunch up her nose trying to decipher what's on the ceiling. 

Rosé wipes here eyes and looks at the love of her life: “I love you.”

“And I love you more,” replies Lisa chuckling at Rosé mumbling something along the lines of ‘not fucking possible but go off I guess’. 

“I only planned four gifts and you already saw two, so we'll keep the other two for later?”

“M’kay,” Rosé looks around the screen and stuff it shows. There's a heartbeat line and ‘ROSÉ - LISA CAMERA ONE’, and: “Baby, what's the timer? The one on the screen.”

“When the timer hits zero, the connection will be lost.”

“....So…we only have 13 hours left?”

Lisa nods and lets the silence lay between them. Then: “In around four hours we'll have lunch.”

Rosé perks up at that: “Ooh! What are we having?”

“I requested for pizza because I feel like anything else wouldn't fit.”

“Aah, pizza, I love you.”

Lisa snorts and picks up a book from the floor: “Want me to read?”

“Of course, I love your voice.”

Lisa clears her throat, put a camera with which she films herself on the hanging chair beside her and begins reading More Than This.

Hours later, Rosé is on the verge of falling asleep again when the door opens: “Miss? Lunch is ready.”

“Thank you,” the waiter bows and leaves. 

“Time passes quickly, huh.”

Rosé nods and lets out a tiny sob. She immediately muffles it but Lisa heard it already. 

“Shh, Rosie, let's eat.”

They eat, talking through the whole meal about whatever comes to mind. They talk about eveything and nothing at the same time. All to keep anxiety and panic at bay. 

The numbers are ticking down and are now at eight hours left. 

Rosé lets herself believe it's a normal facetime call. Nothing less, nothing more. Just them missing eachother, Rosé on a buisness trip again and Lisa still studying for an exam. 

“Sooo, your birthday is in two months! Do you know what you want yet?” Rosé excitedly asks and Lisa catches on right away, playing along. 

“Hmm, not yet, but I'll let you know. Oh! Forgot to tell you, I've been thinking of dyeing my hair again. I was thinking, silver maybe?”

“Silver? I think YES! I bet you'll look all powerful and sexy.”

Lisa chuckles: “Alright then, silver it is. Just for my baby.”

Rosé smiles from ear to ear and whisper shouts: “YES!”

Lisa moves from the hanging chair and starts walking back inside. She goes into a small studio that was previously a guest bedroom but they changed it into a dance studio with permission of the owner. She turns on the small lights inbetween the ceiling and wall and turns on the computer with connected speakers. 

“What do you wanna listen to, baby?”

“Can't help falling in love with you, please.”

Lisa chuckles and Rosé is once again reminded that this isn't a normal facetime as Lisa's face glitches and the speakers let out more static than Lisa's voice. 

“Stand up, baby!”

“Why?”

“We're gonna dance! C’mon, lift that cute butt up and dance with me,” Lisa smiles excitedly and spins. She positioned the camera so her whole body was visible and starts swaying as soon as Elvis’s voice cuts through the speakers in the studio and the small speakers in Rose's room. Rosé starts swaying too and they sing as well. That short song feels like a lifetime.

Then the next song begins, and the next and the next and they let the songs play, not caring about time. After the 20th Lisa stops and let's the next song play, just watching Rosé, her baby, who clearly knows she's being watched. She moves her hands slowly, putting on a show. They both know nothing will come from this but nothing has to. It's all fun. Then as the song fades, Lisa claps and whistles, laughing at Rosé’s flushed face. 

“It's time for the gift that was supposed ti be your second and also your birthday gift!” Lisa walks outside, now to the entry of the house and turns the camera around so Rosé can see the plaque on the right of the entry door. 

Rosé cried again, her hands trying to muffle her sobs to no avail. The plaque has Lisa and hers name in cursive. 

“SURPRISE! This is our house now, baby!”

Lisa is most definitely thankful that the camera is turned away. She couldn't help but sob a little as well, the future they had planned now so so far away from their reach. She wipes her eyes and hopes they aren't noticeably red, she doesn't want Rosie in a worse mood. 

She turns the camera back around again and waits for it to focus: “Do you like it, baby?”

“Of fucking course I do! I just wanna kiss you silly right now!”

“You can the next time you see me, yeah?”

“... Yeah, the next time I see you.. “

Lisa walks back inside then, discreetly looking at one of the displays in the hallway showing the connection. This whole conversation is being filmed and saved on the computer in Rosé’s room on the spaceship as they speak. 

They had about five or so hours left and slowly neither felt like pretending anymore. They still tried though. 

After another two hours of Lisa just walking around the house and showing her where she would want things installed after they move in, was time for dinner. They had waffles and icecream, not really filling but also not leaving them with an empty stomach.  
“Wanna read some more Rosie?”

“Mmm, wanna hear you tall about our future more.”

Rosé walked around a clearly present tied to a balloon and sat next to the window to watch Earth while she listens to Lisa. 

“... And I think we'll have two kids? Maybe teo girls? Or a boy and a girl? I just really wanna do our daughter's hair to be honest. And dressing the boy will be great! You know how handsome he'll be? The most handsome in the world! 

“And our girl will be the most beautiful in the world, and she'll be nice and kind like her brother. Oooh, imagine we have twins? Wouldn't that be super cute?! And then we could buy those cute overalls and shirts saying ‘thing 1’ and ‘thing 2’!

“And a dog of course, plus a cat or two. We definitely want animals in our home. And I was thinking maybe we could put up one of those home playgrounds in the backyard for the kids when they're old enough? That would be so cool! And then we'll help them with their homework, you with science because I'm better at math and well have birthday parties and-”

“Lisa, baby, we have two hours left..”

Lisa stopped and looked at the timer: “Have I been talking that long? You should've stopped me baby, I talk too much.”

“No, you don't talk enough. Love hearing you voice. Love you.”

“I love you, and our future kids.”

Rosé smiled and let her tears fall freely: “our family will be the best of them all.”

“The best,” agreed Lisa in a whisper. 

And they talked again. This time it was Rosé who spoke, talking about what their hoise should be like, which rooms need the most baby proofing and such. 

Lisa looked out of a window she was next to: “I can see it already, Rosie. It's pretty.”

Rosé could see it too: “I see itt, it's kinda sparkly.”

A robotic voice cut through their conversation: “T minus 30 minutes.”

Lisa got up right away and walked outside again. She walks on the beach a little before settling down in front of their house in the sand. She sets the camera a little bit away, thankful for the small microphone. Rosé can see Lisa and the house behind her on the screen now and hear her still. 

“Baby, I want you to open the last present, yeah? It's the one on the balloon.”

Rosé gets up and grabs the big but pretty light box. The box was wrapped beautifully. He legs were a little numb because of sitting for so long so she stretched a little but didn't sit back down. 

“I left you a letter, but you can read it later. I want you to open the small box first.”

Rosé grabs it and sets the big box with the letter inside on a desk next to the window. She almost drops the small box when the screen glitches and turns black, now only Lisa's, though not completely hers, static like voice cuts through the speakers: “Baby, don't panic, alright?”

“Yeah, don't panic, yeah..”

She opens the box and gasps. She takes out the ring and looks at it closely, recognizing it immediately. It's the same ring she was looking at in Malibu, when they had their first anniversary. 

“Baby,” she chokes. 

“Hey, hey, Rosie, don't cry. I wanna hear you loud and clear, okay? Will you marry me baby? Make me the happiest woman in the universe?”

Before Rosé could answer though, static filled her whole room and then silence. Rosé screams and sinks to the floor. She puts on the ring and sobs: “Ye-yes baby, I'll marry you…”

She clutches her hand, the one with the pretty ring on it and watches as the star, first deemed not dangerous to Earth, collide with the planet. 

She sobs, knowing, this is it. She wails, watching Earth being consumed by a force that has a possibility to turn into a supernova, despite the fact that it's only a star and a planet. She'll never see the love of her life again. 

She sobs, blaming the government for not letting unmarried, people who were below the highest paygrade on the ship, blaming Lisa for doing this and not sneaking on the ship, blaming her parents for not getting them married right away or adopting Lisa, but modt of all, she's blaming herself, for not proposing to her beloved a year ago, when they were in Tokyo, when they still had a chance.


End file.
